


You helped me!

by Spanish_Shipper



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm Spanish, Is my first short story in English, Sorry if this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanish_Shipper/pseuds/Spanish_Shipper
Summary: Pistachio is very proud of herself and don't want help but a cookie help her and she learned something
Relationships: Pink Choco Cookie/Pistachio Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 5





	You helped me!

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! This is my first short story in English, sorry if the characters are ooc, I'm Spanish and I tried my best.

Pistachio cookie is a solitary cookie that prefer fighting alone. She is brave and she can fight without problems. She always try to be better and want to prove anyone that she can be stronger than others, but not anyone can do anything perfect. One day, she met pink choco cookie, another hero cookie, one very friendly that wants love in the world. However pistachio thinks that she is annoying and she wants all the fame.

In a begging, Pistachio hated Pink, she didn't want anything with her, but Pink was always there, near to her. Pistachio with the time saw that her wasn't a problem but her pride was bigger and she didn't want to admit that. Pink never gave up with pistachio, and in a fight, pistachio was losing. She was very frightened, but she wanted to help pistachio.  
"Hey pistachio! I'm going to save you!"  
Pistachio was in shock, her? Being saved by another cookie? When pistachio wanted to do anything to avoid that, pink already saved her, she received help and that wasn't too bad.

"y-you helped me..... Why? I was really bad with you in the past"  
Pink choco smiled and helped pistachio to stand up then she giggles.  
"Don't be silly! We're friends, and friends don't care about that. I just saw you in problems and I wanted to help you"  
Pistachio in that moment felt like an idiot, she blushed and looked in another way.  
"t-thank you pink..... So, we're friends, aren't we?" "of course, we're friends!"  
Pink said holding her hand and together went back to the cookie town. Not everything can be done by only one and pistachio learnt that with pink choco, and maybe isn't bad having more friends.


End file.
